


Skin

by shadowsplay



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dominance, Genderfluid, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsplay/pseuds/shadowsplay
Summary: Vampire Barnabas Collins develops another side of his relationship with his lover and servant, Willie Loomis.Vampire Barnabas Collins leaves a silk dressing gown out for his servant and lover Willie Loomis. Willie avoids the dress, then tries it on with great reluctance. He submits sexually while wearing the dress, and experiences a different side of himself, and new subtleties to loving as Barnabas makes love to him with the dress.
Relationships: Barnabas Collins/Willie Loomis
Kudos: 4





	Skin

####  **This short story is taken from a chapter of my novel "**[Dark Shadows Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868891/chapters/35337951)." **The characters are a dominant vampire and his submissive human, who is his servant and lover.**

####  **The m/m lovemaking is genderfluid, with crossdressing. Explicit, sweet and romantic lovemaking.**

* * *

**"My skin has turned to porcelain, to ivory, to steel." — George R. R. Martin**

**“This is my skin. This is not your skin, yet you are still under it.” ― Iain Thomas  
**

Willie awakened in late afternoon and enjoyed his usual breakfast of coffee and biscuits. He aired out the front drawing room as he cleaned there, then locked up again as he began his household duties in other areas. He knew that Barnabas was aware of his movements, taking his rest in his coffin down below. Willie loved the feeling of caring for Barnabas and his house while he rested peacefully without concern.

Willie stopped when he entered Barnabas' dressing room. He usually found layed out upon the bed the clothes Barnabas wished him to care for, those which would be ready for wear, or those to clean and put away.

Today there was a ladies dress, a simple dressing gown made of silk, a sort of pinkish gray, with delicate gray crochet lace at the neck, arms and hem. Next to it was a little kit with shaving supplies. 

Willie was distressed. Barnabas had clearly laid the clothes out for him. He approached the bed and touched the dress, feeling it's delicate weight and softness, unable to imagine wearing it. There were hours of daylight left. He left the room.

Willie returned later in the evening, bringing water for the pitcher basin. He removed his shirt and shaved carefully, making himself as smooth as he could for his lover. He felt sure Barnabas would want his chest to be smooth as well, and removed the little patch of hair there. He removed the rest of his clothes, still patting his face with the towell.

He lifted the dress as something new and foreign, bringing it to his face to capture a subtle floral scent. He draped it against himself, wanting to like it for Barnabas' sake. Standing naked in the golden light of evening, he raised the dress and slid it over his head, smooth over his face so sensitive after the shave, then falling around him like the hands of a lover, smooth and flowing quickly and easily upon his skin, the skirt dancing as the last of the dress slipped into place. Willie felt completely different with the dress on. He turned to face Barnabas' full length mirror. Who was that man dressed that way? How strange to see his own face there.

Willie brought his hands up and smoothed the dress downward. It did feel so soft, sensuous. Barnabas sometimes dressed him in shirts of silk, and he had grown to love Barnabas' touch upon these fabrics. But the dress was different, more. It was a sensuous flow of silk over his entire body, like being naked, but different. 

It was then that Willie noticed Barnabas sitting behind him, draped over a chair at the far end of the large room, liquid and languid in his dressing gown, sleep still playing at his eyes. Willie could not turn to him. He answered his gaze in the mirror, expecting ridicule and contempt in his eyes. Willie felt things visible in himself that were dangerous to reveal. Women would laugh at him, which would hurt his pride. But men... He had spent most of his life around men. They policed each other in these things, sometimes brutally attacking each other verbally and physically. _That is why I feel fear_ , Willie thought. Barnabas required some things of Willie that were not masculine, but he _required_ them. It seemed now that Barnabas wanted him to _choose_ these feminine feelings. Willie found that he could not allow himself to enjoy this moment. To enjoy this would change who he was. No.

Willie looked, and found that he could see himself more clearly in the mirror. He saw a man wearing a woman's dress. He was pleasing his lover. Willie looked at Barnabas' reflection again, finding that he could see Barnabas more clearly as well. He did find feelings in Barnabas' eyes, but they weren't ridicule or contempt. They were love, and pleasure. Willie could easily see the sexual desire in Barnabas' gaze. He looked at himself again, trying to see himself through Barnabas' eyes of pleasure.

Willie watched in the mirror as Barnabas stood, coming to stand behind him. He pulled Willie against him, enjoying the feel of his body through the silk, then pulling his hands up under the dress, feeling Willie's body hidden, delighting in the smoothness of his chest, letting the fabric bunch up, then letting it fall again over his hands, the secret travelers of Barnabas' desire. As he made love to Willie with his hands, Willie watched the changes in himself in the mirror, pushing against Barnabas, rocking slightly against him, the body of his lover also moved by pleasure, their pleasure exciting each other. How delicious it was to watch Barnabas' dark hair slowly moving about as he kissed Willie's face and shoulders, his hands disappearing, then reappearing from under the rippling fabric.

Willie closed his eyes, responding to how Barnabas took his pleasure. When he opened his eyes, he saw Barnabas making love to him with the dress. His body thrilled with a new sensitivity. 

Barnabas pulled the dress up slowly, revealing Willie up to his shoulders, both finding a new nakedness and sensitivity with a breathy surge of pleasure. Barnabas placed one of his hands under Willie's chin, holding Willie's gaze in the mirror as he followed his lust, pushing his other hand into the nest of Willie's sex, then gently pushing it and his testicles down with his hand over them. Willie answered Barnabas' pleasure by pulling his legs together, so he looked as a woman with her lover's hand on her sex. Willie felt again his body newly revealed as Barnabas brought his other hand down to squeeze and play with Willie's nipples. Willie moaned and arched with a full display of undisguised pleasure, holding his body tightly, communicating his answered desire to Barnabas, who continued to stimulate his nipples in various ways, smiling. He had Willie's nipples in honest pleasure at last.

Barnabas swept Willie up into his arms then, hugging and cradling him as he carried him to the bed, laying Willie there as something precious and delicate, arranging the dress so that it pleased him. He pulled off his dressing gown, his hands following Willie's sides as he came down to lay on him, pulling the dress down and off of his shoulders, kissing his smooth chest, his nipples, his shoulders, his face, his lips. He cradled Willie as he moved more quickly upon him, his breath making the sharp exhalations of mounting excitement.

Barnabas was swept up in his passion, holding Willie down with his full weight, spreading Willie's legs as he rocked against him as though to love. He pushed the dress up Willie's chest to his neck, thrilling again at this new display of Willie's body, and the pleasing difference of his smooth chest.

Barnabas sat up and opened the table next to the bed, opening a bottle of oil, smoothing it onto Willie, and onto himself, so that Willie thought he would enter him as he sometimes did. But Barnabas held his hand firmly against Willie between his testicles and the base of his sex, then loved his own encircled hand as he made all the motions of sex, kissing Willie's shoulders, his chest and nipples, moving his hand to hold Willie sometimes as he thrust upon him, loving Willie's gasps, his moans, his cries, before switching back to holding himself.

Barnabas delayed their release, grasping both, covering Willie with the arching weight of his body as he settled into a slow rhythm of constant pleasure that spread through both of them without growing or receding. The sun had slipped below the horizon, painting the room with an orange glow that seemed to burn both within and without them. The crickets had begun when Willie felt that his pleasure was following the sun, growing under the still night, deeper, deeper still as they rocked in darkness. Willie did not know it but his cries were different, his motions were different, who he was was changed by a new subtlety of touch and how it felt to be touched, and a new freedom he needed to fully love and be loved, a gift to him from Barnabas, and from Barnabas to himself.

As Barnabas came, encircled by himself, he cried out as a human, feeling himself changed by the thrill of watching and owning these changes in Willie. He grasped Willie anew as his own pleasure waned, watching tenderly as his motions sent Willie over the edge, thrilling to the new lilt to Willie's voice as he called out, crying his name, "Barnabas...!"

"My treasure," he whispered at his ear after Willie's body settled, as the remaining, tiny motions of his release found rest in his body at last, the night a familiar embrace for their rest in each other, their bodies still entwined as one.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

#### This story is an excerpt from my vampire themed, m/m slash novel

#    
  
[DARK SHADOWS PLAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868891/chapters/35337951)

#### Over 1,300 Visits | Over 4,000 Pageloads | 26 Kudos

  
_200 year old vampire Barnabas Collins lives in The Old House with his servant and lover,  
Willie Loomis. Barnabas transforms Willie through his instruction and love, carefully developing  
Willie's understanding of what it will mean if he chooses to become a vampire._  
  


#### Dark Shadows Play is a vampire themed, romantic, erotic, and explicit, m/m  
slash fanfiction, with real BDSM sexuality, based upon the original  
TV series 'Dark Shadows.' It is the length of a standard novel.  
  


####  _Two lovely COMMENTS on my novel 'Dark Shadows Play' (Thank you!)_

**Comment by Lisa on Chapter 1 - Sun 28 Jul 2019**

> These are wonderful! You really capture the essence of the characters. As I am obsessed with Barnabas and Willie as a couple, these are so satisfying to read. In fact, they’ve become before bed indulgences that sometimes continue after I’ve fallen asleep- my dreams are marvelous! Thank you!

**Comment by chelldu on Chapter 4 - Wed 26 Dec 2018**

> This is incredible. I'm amazed at the poetry you sing, the scenes as so compelling and detailed, I cannot help but picture them as vividly in my head as if I were there. The bond between them is deep and utterly intimate, in a way only the two of them can unconsciously understand. It's simply astounding. It hits very close to heart in more ways than one, even though I've never met a vampire hahahaha. Thank you for sharing this story with us!

[ ](https://statcounter.com/)


End file.
